bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Zutter
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 오늘 밤 우리 Freaky freaky 해 Yeah Baby give me some Give me give me some yeah 너와 나 둘이 찌릿찌릿해 Yeah Can you give me some Give me give me some yeah 오늘 밤 우리 Freaky freaky 해 Yeah Baby give me some Give me give me some yeah 너와 나 둘이 찌릿찌릿해 Yeah Can you give me some Give me give me some 이 노래 쩔어 내 랩 쩔어 내 스타일 쩔어 내가 좀 쩔어 다리 떨어 돈 벌어 하늘 걸어 Aye do you wanna GD 하면 오해 Call me G.O.D 네가 원하면 난 뒤집어 D.O.G 쓸데없는 공식 말고 이것만 기억해 I'm ill 더하기 1 지용이 내 나인 2와 7을 합해 Natural I never loose 딜러들은 뇌출혈 성공하고 싶어 Yes I'm the manual 날 경험하고 싶어 Then keep it sexual School of hard knocks 넌 조퇴 쩔어 지루한 랩에는 사정없이 욕해 난 이름빨도 회사빨도 굳이 빨 필요 없이 막 똥을 싸도 박수갈채를 받지 Guess I'm famous 이건 기막힌 그대의 입덕을 환영하는 입학식 넌 매일 입만 나불대 돈이 너무 많아 내 통장은 당구대 공이 너무 많아 이 노래 쩔어 내 랩 쩔어 내 스타일 쩔어 내가 좀 쩔어 다리 떨어 돈 벌어 하늘 걸어 Aye do you wanna 이 노래 쩔어 내 춤 쩔어 내 스타일 쩔어 내가 좀 쩔어 다리 떨어 돈 벌어 하늘 걸어 Aye do you wanna T.O.P 사람들이 귀신이라 해 Da Vinci 가 환생했지 Yeah my brain 네 음악은 잠이 와 decaffein 날 동경해 어서 올라타 신칸센 Francis Bacon in my Kitchen 한 켠 난 마치 니 머리 위에 춤을 추는 Calder 진지 빠는 비평가 니들이 무얼 알어 나는 어릴 적에 살쪄봐서 돈(豚) 맛을 알아 Roma 에 가면 Roma 의 법을 따라 꼬마는 저기 엄마의 품에 가렴 경지를 보면 네 현실을 깨달아 작은 꼬마야 어서 엄마의 품에 가렴 빛이 나는 넘쳐나는 줄줄 흐르지 영감의 원천 하나는 나는 누가 봐도 몹시 쩔어 술에 쩔어 They tell me 예 술이야 쩔어 이 노래 쩔어 내 랩 쩔어 내 스타일 쩔어 내가 좀 쩔어 다리 떨어 돈 벌어 하늘 걸어 Aye do you wanna 이 노래 쩔어 내 춤 쩔어 내 스타일 쩔어 내가 좀 쩔어 다리 떨어 돈 벌어 하늘 걸어 Aye do you wanna 이건 마치 타짜 지드래 고니와 대길이의 합작 웃어봐요 활짝 우리 둘은 타짜 지드래 고니와 대길이의 합작 총알 넣고 탕탕탕 오늘 밤 우리 Freaky freaky 해 Yeah Baby give me some Give me give me some yeah 너와 나 둘이 찌릿찌릿해 Yeah Can you give me some Give me give me some yeah 오늘 밤 우리 Freaky freaky 해 Yeah Baby give me some Give me give me some yeah 너와 나 둘이 찌릿찌릿해 Yeah Can you give me some Give me give me some |-|Romanization= Oneul bam uri freaky freaky hae yea Baby give me some give me give me some yea Neowa na duri jjirijjirihae yea Can u give me some give me give me some yea Oneul bam uri freaky freaky hae yea Baby give me some give me give me some yea Neowa na duri jjirijjirihae yea Can u give me some give me give me some I norae jjeoreo nae rap jjeoreo Nae style jjeoreo naega jom jjeoreo Dari tteoreo don beoreo haneul georeo Ay do you wanna Gd hamyeon ohae call me god Nega wonhamyeon nan dwijibeo dog Sseuldeeopsneun gongsik malgo igeosman gieokhae I’m ill deohagi 1 jiyongi Nae nain 2wa 7eul haphae natural I never loose dilleodeureun noechulhyeol Seonggonghago sipeo? Yes i’m the manual Nal gyeongheomhago sipeo? Then keep it sexual School of hard knock neon jotoe jjeoreo Jiruhan raebeneun sajeongeopsi yokhae Nan ireumppaldo hoesappaldo gudi ppal piryo eopsi Mak ttongeul ssado baksugalchaereul batji (guess i’m famous) Igeon gimakhin geudaeui ipdeogeul hwanyeonghaneun iphaksik Neon maeil ipman nabuldae doni neomu manha? Nae tongjangeun danggudae gongi neomu manha I norae jjeoreo nae raep jjeoreo Nae seutail jjeoreo naega jom jjeoreo Dari tteoreo don beoreo haneul georeo Ay do you wanna I norae jjeoreo nae chum jjeoreo Nae seutail jjeoreo naega jom jjeoreo Dari tteoreo don beoreo haneul georeo Ay do you wanna T.O.P saramdeuri gwisinira hae Da vinci ga hwansaenghaessji yea my brain Ne eumageun jami wa decaffein Nal donggyeonghae? Eoseo ollata sinkansen Francis bacon in ma kitchen han kyeon Nan machi ni meori wie chumeul chuneun calder Jinji ppaneun bipyeongga nideuri mueorareo? Naneun eoril jeoge saljjyeobwaseo donmaseul ara Romae gamyeon romaui beobeul ttara Kkomaneun jeogi eommaui pume garyeom Gyeongjireul bomyeon ne hyeonsireul kkaedara Jageun kkomaya eoseo eommaui pume garyeom Bitch naneun neomchyeonaneun Juljul heureuji yeonggamui woncheon hananeun Naneun nuga bwado mopsi jjeoreo Sure jjeoreo they tell me ye suriya jjeoreo I norae jjeoreo nae raep jjeoreo Nae seutail jjeoreo naega jom jjeoreo Dari tteoreo don beoreo haneul georeo Ay do you wanna I norae jjeoreo nae chum jjeoreo Nae seutail jjeoreo naega jom jjeoreo Dari tteoreo don beoreo haneul georeo Ay do you wanna Igeon machi tajja Jideurae-goniwa daegiriui hapjak useobwayo hwaljjak Uri dureun tajja Jideurae-goniwa daegiriui hapjak Chongal neohgo tangtangtang Oneul bam uri freaky freaky hae yea Baby give me some give me give me some yea Neowa na duri jjirijjirihae yea Can u give me some give me give me some yea Oneul bam uri freaky freaky hae yea Baby give me some give me give me some yea Neowa na duri jjirijjirihae yea Can u give me some give me give me some |-|English= Tonight we’re getting freaky freaky yea Baby give me some give me give me some yea You and me, we’re getting electric yea Can U give me some give me give me some yea Tonight we’re getting freaky freaky yea Baby give me some give me give me some yea You and me, we’re getting electric yea Can U give me some give me give me some yea This song is sick, my rap is sick, my style is sick, I’m kinda sick I shake my legs, I make money, I walk in the sky, ay do you wanna It’s a mistake to call me GD, call me GOD If you want, I’ll flip it over and become a DOG Stop memorizing useless formulas but just remember this I’m ILL plus 1 (ill), Jiyongee1 My age is 2 and 7 combined, natural I never lose, the dealers get cerebral hemorrhages Wanna be successful? Yes I’m the manual Wanna experience me? Then keep it sexual I left early from the School of hard knocks, it’s so sick I’ll shit on all the boring raps without consideration Don’t need to suck up my name value or my label value Cuz I get applause even when I take a shit (guess I’m famous) This is the orientation to welcome your unbelievable fandom You’re only all talk, saying I have too much money? My bank account is like a pool table, so many balls2 This song is sick, my rap is sick, my style is sick, I’m kinda sick I shake my legs, I make money, I walk in the sky, ay do you wanna This song is sick, my rap is sick, my style is sick, I’m kinda sick I shake my legs, I make money, I walk in the sky, ay do you wanna T.O.P, people call me a ghost Da Vinci has come back to life, yea my brain Your music puts me to sleep, decaffeine You respect me? Quick, get on the Shinkansen Francis Bacon in ma kitchen I’m like Calder dancing on top of your head All you critics who are way too serious, what do you know? I used to be fat when I was young so I know the taste of money3 When in Rome, do as the Romans do All you little kids, go back to your mama’s arms When you see this ground, you’ll realize your reality Little boy, hurry and go to mama Light radiates, it spills over It overflows from me, I’m the one source of inspiration Anyone can see that I’m so sick Sick with alcohol? They tell me, he’s art, so sick4 This song is sick, my rap is sick, my style is sick, I’m kinda sick I shake my legs, I make money, I walk in the sky, ay do you wanna This song is sick, my rap is sick, my style is sick, I’m kinda sick I shake my legs, I make money, I walk in the sky, ay do you wanna This is like Tazza G-Dra-Goni and Dagil’s5 collaboration, put on a big smile We’re both tazzas6 G-Dra-Goni and Dagil’s collaboration Put in a bullet and bang bang bang Tonight we’re getting freaky freaky yea Baby give me some give me give me some yea You and me, we’re getting electric yea Can U give me some give me give me some yea Tonight we’re getting freaky freaky yea Baby give me some give me give me some yea You and me, we’re getting electric yea Can U give me some give me give me some yea Music Video Category:Songs Category:2016 releases Category:MADE